


Not Broken

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Agent Nevada hires help from Felix and Locus for a mission. Words of sass, anger, are exchanged before an understanding and a promise is made.





	Not Broken

“He’s broken. You can’t fix him.” Sam stated, on the verge of pleading with her to not go down this road. 

 

“Not lost, not broken. Not all who’ve been through some shit are broken Ortez.” She snapped staring at the lean mercenary across the room. 

 

“You can’t fix him.” Sam pleased grabbing her arm. 

 

“I can sure as hell try.” She slid her arm out of his grip and walked over. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“On your left!” Rose, aka Nevada, yelled as she aimed her gun at the enemies. 

 

“Got it!” Gates yelled as he fired. 

 

Bullets flew from one end of the warehouse to the other as both teams attempted to take the other out. Nevada moves closer to an enemy, getting shot in the shoulder before taking her opponent out. She slammed her head back into the crate as she glanced her shoulder. 

 

Issac slide next to her, taking a few opponents out in the process. “Where are you hit?” 

 

“My shoulder. I’ll be fine, let’s just take the bastards out.” 

 

“You need a medic, you’re bleeding through your suit.” He scolded. 

 

“Back off Felix!” She yelled, getting into a squatting position and peering around the crate. 

 

“Fine. Bleed out for all I care!” He yelled moving to another area. 

 

Fucking asshole. Nevada thought as she set up her tripod. 

 

“Be nice.” Sam grunted as he took position on her right. 

 

“I am nice! He’s only here because I asked you for help and said you’d get paid.” She snapped firing off a few rounds. 

 

“He’s here for a fight as well.” 

 

“Well, he’s got one!” She yelled over the explosives. 

 

They waited in silence, scanning the area for any more bogeys. 

 

“Jeta, scan for anymore enemies please.” Nevada spoke as her ice blue AI appeared. 

 

“Give me a moment.” She replied flickering out. “All enemies are gone. Warehouse is clear.” 

 

Nevada folded her tripod and advanced forward, the two mercenaries behind her. 

 

“So, you and Sam were what? Fuck buddies?” Felix asked as he cleared a small room. 

 

“More like he was my brother’s friend and I was the annoying little sister that always wanted to hang around.” She answered, digging through drawers. 

 

“Seems like you’re still annoying.” Felix muttered. 

 

Nevada’s hand was at his through, barrel of her gun pressed under his chin. “Keep talking merc. I have no problem blowing your brains out, right here, right now.” She growled, finger at the ready. 

 

“I dare you.” 

 

“Felix.” Locus warned. 

 

“Fine. I’m sorry. Hurry up and get the merch so we can get our check.” Felix growled shoving her away. 

 

“Prick.” Nevada muttered under her breath as she dug through the drawers once more. 

 

Locus cleared his throat, both Felix and Nevada looked at him. He waved a folder from side to side. “Found it.” 

 

“Why the hell didn’t you say so you big bastard!” Felix shouted, walking over and grabbing the folder. 

 

“You were too busy bitching.” Locus grunted. 

 

“Let’s go.” Nevada shouldered past them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sit still.” Sam ordered, one hand holding her shoulder still while the other attempted to dig the bullet out. 

 

“I’m try! You suck at this!” Rose yelled, glaring at the mercenary. 

 

“Would you like to do it yourself?” 

 

“No.” She muttered, sitting still and gritting her teeth. 

 

As Sam wrapped her shoulder she glanced to her right. Silver shifting across the room, she took in the sight of  Isaac sitting alone, head in hands. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Sam warned. 

 

“Don’t think about helping him?” She questioned. 

 

“You can’t help him.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“He’s broken. You can’t fix him.” Sam stated, on the verge of pleading with her to not go down this road. 

 

“Not lost, not broken. Not all who’ve been through some shit are broken Ortez.” She snapped staring at the lean mercenary across the room. 

 

“You can’t fix him.” Sam pleased grabbing her arm. 

 

“I can sure as hell try.” She slid her arm out of his grip and walked over. 

 

“You here to tell me I’m a moron?” Isaac growled out. 

 

“I’m here to talk to you. Bullshit aside.” 

 

“Why? What did I do to be graced with your presence freelancer?” 

 

She held back her smartass comment. “You’re bothered by something. You’re a smartass for a reason.” 

 

“Didn’t you hear Ortez, I’m broken.” He sighed. 

 

“You’re not broken, you’ve been through some shit and are coping. I get it, I’m not the easiest to get along with but I’m trying.” 

 

He glanced her, a small smile playing on his lips. “Trying to do what? Fix something that doesn’t want to be fixed?” 

 

“I’m trying to readjust life outside of being told what to do, being able to live how I want. I didn’t ask to have Jeta, I didn’t want to be a soldier. I’m trying to recover from a life of misery.” 

 

He looked at her, smile fading as understanding flooded his features. He glanced at ground then back at her. “We fix each other?” 

 

“We fix each other.” She replied with a smile. 


End file.
